Te pareces a ella
by Hyuuga Erina
Summary: Ella te amaba tanto como a mí, y yo te amaba tanto como a ella. Tenía que seguir viviendo, y cuidarte, por ella, por mí, y por tí. Pero cuando me di cuenta de aquello, ya era tarde, ya te habías ido.


**Te pareces a ella...**

Me levanté, me vestí, y fuí al baño. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo, mi castaña cabellera, mis labios, y esos ojos... esos a los que tenía que enfrentarme todos los días, esos enormes y achocolatados ojos.

Mi nombre es Hitomi Hyuuga, exacto: "Hyuuga" como lo leyeron. Nadie crée que soy la hija del "gran genio Hyuuga": Neji Hyuuga, y la especialista en armas Tenten Ama. Al fin y al cabo, no me paresco en lo absoluto a mi padre, y ni siquiera he heredado sus ojos ni el legendario Byakugan. Y desde que mi madre murió, no hay nadie que diga que yo soy la hija del Neji. Sé que para mi padre, no soy más que un estorbo, que me odia, y que nunca me reconocerá como su hija. En realidad no me importa, cuando mi madre murió, huí de casa, me fuí de la aldea, y me uní a la aldea de la arena. Quienes me aceptaron con las puertas abiertas, ya que, aún sin el byakugan, era una excelente ninja. Así que me hise independiente a los 6.

Vivo con Sabaku no Temari, una mujer de 35 años, rubia de ojos verdes, quien era la mejor amiga de mi madre. Me dijo que estaría bien si me quedaba con ella, que cuidaría de mí. Está casada con Shikamaru Nara. Pero él solo viene a visitarla dos meses del año, y ella hace lo mismo.

Salí de mi habitación suspirando, bajé las escaleras, y fuí a la cocina. Temari ya estaba en la cocina esperandome con un enorme desayuno. Se acercó y me dió un beso en la frente.

–Felíz cumpleaños tesoro. –dijo.

–Gracias. –dije sonriéndole.

Si, hoy era mi cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños numero 15. 9 años después de que mi madre muriera.

–¿A qué hora vas a regresar hoy? –preguntó.

–No estoy segura, voy a ir a una misión. –contesté. –Lo más probable es que llege antes de las 4. No es una misión difícil después de todo.

Ella asintió. Me terminé mi desayuno en é mi mochila, me puse mis zapatillas, y me dispuse a irme.

–Tenten, –Dijo ella a mis espaldas. –H-hoy tendrémos visita. Procura no llegar tarde.

–No lo haré. –dije sonriendo. –Adiós.

–Ten cuidado. –dijo ella.

–¡Lo tendré! –dije ya en la calle.

Salí disparada del callejón. ¿Visita? ¿Qué clase de visita? Si era el kazekage, me lo hubiera dicho directamente, no era la primera vez que lo veía. Además, ¿Qué fué ese leve tartamudeo? Me parecía extraño de parte de mi "Tía". Sacudí un poco la cabeza, tenía que concentrarme en mi misión, mi tía había dicho que no llegara tarde, así que nada tenía que salír mal.

Al doblar la esquina, me encontré con mis dos compañeros de equipo: Toshiro, y Riko. Toshiro, era pelirojo, igual que su padre, pero no era tan frío como él, controlaba la arena como su padre, y dominaba el arma de su madre. Su prima Riko, era igual a su padre, excepto por la actitud, era una maestra del titiriteo. Yo, por mi parte, soy una maestra de las armas, al igual que mi madre.

Nuestro sensei nos informó de nuestra misión y se retiró. Era fácil, pro aun así, armamos un pequeño y simple plan. Y salimos de la aldea.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En las puertas de Konoha...**

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el rubio que ahora era Hokage. –No tienes por qué ir solo, puedo mandar a alguien que...

–Estoy seguro, Naruto. –dijo firme el Ojiperla.

–Ten mucho cuidado. –dijo la esposa del hokage. –Y, etto, salúdala de mi parte.

–Lo haré. –dijo.

Diciendo esto, dió media vuelta, y se fué. Encaminandose hacia Suna.

–¿Qué crées que pasará? –preguntó Naruto.

–Bueno, mi primo es muy audás, sin embargo, ella... bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal palo tal astilla, ella heredó el orgullo de mi primo, y encima, la terquedad de su madre... pero estoy segura que también ha heredado la compasión de Tenten, así que si Neji-niisan habla con el corazón, estoy segura que ella lo perdonará... –contestó la ojiperla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Más tarde en Suna...**

Terminamos antes de lo esperado. Eran las tres, cuando en encaminaba para volver a casa. Tenía algo de prisa, tenía ganas de saber quién era la "visita", que me esperaba en casa. Camimé a paso rápido. Doblé en la esquina, pasé por el mercado, y llegué a casa. Me apresuré a sacar la llave, la metí por la el cerrojo, y la giré.

–¡Estoy en casa! –grité al entrar.

–Bienvenida. –dijo mi tía al verme. –H-hay alguien esperandote en el livig.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese leve tartamudeo que no dejaba de incomodarme.

–De acuerdo –dije. –, ahora voy a verlo.

Caminé por el pasillo, pasé por mi cuarto, la cocina, y el comedor. Hasta que por fin, llegué al livig. Abrí la puerta, y miré su interior. Cuando ví una figura que me era imposible no reconocer. Su larga cabellera castaña, y esos ojos... esos ojos color perla.

–Hola Hitomi. –dijo con serenidad, típico de él. –¿Como has estado?

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunté gritando.

–Hitomi, yo solo quería hablar contigo. –dijo él. –¿Quieres sentarte?

–¡NO! ¡No quiero sentarme! –grité. –¡Y no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

Diciendo esto, dí media vuelta, y salí corriendo por el pasillo. Las lágrimas recorrian mis mejillas, abrí la puerta, y salí a la calle corriendo. No sabía a donde ir, solo corría, hasta que comenzé a jadear. Llegué al parque que solía jugar con Toshiro y Riko, cuando eramos pequeños. Me senté en la banca que estaba a un costado del caminito, y rompí en llanto. Me tranqulizé unos segundos después, fue cuando me precaté de una presencia entre los árboles. No me había dado cuenta antes, estaba demasiado distraída.

–¡Muéstrate! –ordené. –Sé que estás ahí.

Saltó del arbol que estaba enfrente mío, y cayó de perféctamente de pie.

–Estaba esperándo a que dejaras de llorar. –dijo mi "Padre". –¿Ya te calmaste?

Desvié la mirada. Estaba hablando tan sereno, tan tranquilo, no sentía ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

–Hmph, como si te importara. –dije.

Me observó por un rato sin decir nada.

–Escucha, no estoy esperándo a que me perdones, solo..solo quiero que me escuches, hija. –dijo luego de un rato.

–¿Hija? ¿Ahora me reconoces como hija? –pregunté.

–Yo nunca dije que no lo fueras. –dijo serio.

–Pero tampoco dijiste que si lo era. –le reprendí.

–Hitomi, no es de eso de lo que vine a hablarte. –dijo cortante. -¿Vas a escucharme o no?

No dije nada, desvié la mirada, sabía que él no se iría hasta lograr lo que quería. Me senté de nuevo en la banca. Él se sentó al lado mío.

–Hace nueve años, tu madre y yo nos fuímos a una misión, y te dejamos con tu tía Hinata. Era una misión simple, sin embargo, cuando volvíamos, nos tendiéron una trampa, y tu madre murió. –dijo él.

–¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –pregunté. –Ya sé la historia.

–Deja que termine de hablar. –dijo. –Después de eso, la gente no creía que eras mi hija, y si, yo no hice nada por tí. Escucha, no estoy esperando a que me perdones ni nada, después de todo, éres mi hija, y estoy seguro de que has heredado mi orgullo. Pero solo quiero que sepas por qué no hice nada por tí en ese entonces.

Me miró, como preguntandome: ¿quieres seguir escuchando?. Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Puede notar su alegría.

–Yo.. yo no te busqué por que.. por que te pareces a ella.

Maldije haber asentido. Lo sabía, por no tener el byakugan, no era digna de llevar el apellido Hyuuga.

–Pero no es sentido que tu crées. –dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. –Yo.. verte me hacía pensar en ella. Mi corazón se iba rompiendo de a poco al pensar que no había podido hacer nada por ella en ese momento. Ella... ella era todo mi mundo hasta que tu apareciste, ustedes dos se convirtieron en mi mundo completo. Al perderla, sentí que caía por un agujero sin fin. Me dí cuenta de mi error. Ella te amaba tanto como a mí, y yo te amaba tanto como a ella. Tenía que seguir viviendo, y cuidarte, por ella, por mí, y por tí. Pero cuando me di cuenta de aquello, ya era tarde, ya te habías ido. Perdí la cabeza, pasé un año en el hospital. Cuando salí, decidí buscarte, y así lo hice. Cada vez que iba de misión a algún lugar, preguntaba por tí. Busqué en todas partes, pero la verdad es que nunca había pensado en Suna. Hasta hace unos días, cuando Shikamaru le hablaba a Kiba de una niña de 15 años, que vivía en la casa de su esposa, se parecía mucho a Tenten.

No estaba mintiendo. Podía ver el dolor en cada una de sus palabras. Pero aún así, no dije nada, no podía. Todo este tiempo... y yo había pensado que me odiaba...

–Hitomi, lo siento. –dijo. –Yo.. no espero que me perdones, pero te pido que aceptes esto. Feliz cumpleaños.

Me acercó una cajita. La tomé en mis manos, la abrí, y saqué una cadena con un anillo colgado. En el interior tenía grabada las siglas N.T.H. Lo miré interrogativa.

–Se lo dí a tu madre cuando naciste. –dijo. –Cuando estaba muriendo, me pidió que te lo diera a tí.

Me lanze sobre él, lo abrazé y rompí en llanto. Él me correspondió.

–Lo siento... –dijo. –No soy el más expresivo de todos, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, hija.

Lo abrazé más fuerte. Ese día, fue uno de los mejores. Mi padre me reconocía como hija, y me aceptaba como una Hyuuga. Así es, soy Hitomi Hyuuga, la orgullosa hija de Hyuuga Neji, y Tenten Ama de Hyuuga.


End file.
